


Midnight

by Inalovelyplace



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Ficlet, Pregnancy, Sleepless night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalovelyplace/pseuds/Inalovelyplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another sleepless night for the OFC, Tom comes to the rescue</p>
<p>*this is a ficlet*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I wrote mostly for myself, to be honest. Hope you like it!

He wasn't sure as to what woke him, he never was, it might have been the soft, shuffling footsteps outside the bedroom door, the sudden coolness to his left when he shifted in the bed, maybe it was the unmistakeable smell of blueberries, but he always knew.

Giving a great stretch he climbed out of the bed and rubbed his eyes, stumbling through the darkness a bit as he made a beeline for the kitchen and, he was sure, his sleepless wife.

And there she was, all five feet two inches with a throw blanket from the couch wrapped around her shoulders, staring intently at the toaster in wait for her coveted blueberry pop tarts. He shuffled his way over wordlessly, wrapping his arms around her and smoothing his hands over her very pregnant belly.

“Let me guess” he rumbled into the warm skin of her neck, “blueberry pop tarts and chocolate milk?”

She made a confirming noise in her throat as she swirled the glass thoughtfully in her hand, he could smell the sweet syrup from his place behind her.

“Sounds like just what the doctor ordered” he hummed, pressing a few light kisses to her skin

“More like just what the baby ordered” Bitterness was not the right word for her tone, she couldn't blame the baby for being four days late. But he could tell she was tired, and anxious to hold their child in her arms instead of having it 'knocking about her internal organs' as she liked to put it. Nevertheless, she sighed and took a sip of her milk, leaning back into his embrace as the toaster popped with a soft ding. She went for it immediately, recoiling when the hot crust burnt her hand

“Ohh, silly girl” he sighed raising her hand up to his lips, “let me get that” he shifted her over towards the sink and started the cold tap for her sore fingertips then pulled off a paper towel to retrieve her precious pastries. She had barely reacted to the light burn, he could see the tiredness in her eyes as she shut off the tap and gave him a slow smile. He set the pop tarts on the counter and turned her around for a proper hug, “not too much longer now, my love” he said, rubbing the side of her swollen stomach and feeling their night owl of a baby shift under the touch. They wanted to wait until it was born to find out the gender, so for now in his mind he had taken to calling the baby ‘bean’.

“Just won't settle down” she nearly whimpered, laying her hand opposite his, “I've tried everything, sitting, walking, rocking, on my back, on my side…” He could tell she was exhausted, his hand came up to cup her cheek

“C’mere” he said, reaching down to lift her into his arms, “don't forget your pop tarts” he smiled, pausing so she could swipe them off the counter before heading into the living room and setting her on the couch, “now you get comfy, I'll work around you”

She settled in, half sitting up half leaning on the arm of the couch with her head tilted back and he stretched himself along the length of the couch, his head and shoulders nestled in her lap facing her bulging tummy.

“Now then, little bean,” he began, rubbing gentle circles into her skin, “I think you've kept your Mum up long enough, don't you?” He leaned his ear to her, pretending to listen, “yes I know it was grumbling that's why she got up to get you a snack!” He whispered, she let out a rather flat laugh and bit into her second pop tart, “oh, you could never be tired of blueberry, my love! It's the best flavor! … _Grape_? Are you kidding me? We’re going to have a very serious conversation about this when you come ‘round, little one” he said in mock sternness, “all right, I'll try and bring it up to her, but now it's time for bed, little bean.” He pressed a kiss to her belly, “sing to you? Oh, not me, you don't want to hear any of that. What you should hear is your Mum, little bean, she used to sing for people every night”

“And twice on Sundays” she interjected

“Yes, and twice on Sundays. She would sing so beautifully that people would call her the Angel of Music, people still do, in fact”

“What I wouldn't give to fit into that dress again right now” she sighed, rubbing her forehead

“As if you won’t.” he chuckled, “she will” he whispered reassuringly to her belly, “well, I think Mum is a bit too tired to sing for us tonight, but soon, little bean, very soon.” Tom let out a longing sigh and rubbed his palm across his forehead, "now.. Let me think of a song"

 


End file.
